


【仁柳生】共犯

by ssstttooo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 劈腿梗, 娱乐圈au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: Warning：多角恋修罗场注意！柳生丸前提下的仁柳生娱乐圈AU！影星仁王x医生柳生结局当然是28HE啦（笑）
Relationships: Marui Buntai/Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi





	【仁柳生】共犯

公司替仁王接了一部医疗题材的电影。开机前半个月，仁王进组参加上课培训。  
男一号是位医术精湛、性格桀骜的肿瘤科医生，为此，剧组请来真正的医生给演员们做开拍前的培训。  
“这位是金井医院的肿瘤科医生，柳生比吕士。这位是咱们本片的男主角，仁王雅治。”  
“柳生，没想到我们再见面。”银发的雅痞笑得云淡风轻，眼神却像要把柳生吞了似的。  
“仁王君，好久不见。”

U17世界杯结束后，仁王和柳生不约而同放弃了网球。前者因为伤病，后者什么都没说。  
高一时，丸井和仁王被星探相中，进娱乐公司当了四个月练习生，接着他们以男子双人偶像组合出道，一边读书一边当流量，炒炒CP拍拍MV，当个二线小明星。  
出道两年，丸井主攻歌唱，词曲作编弹都尝试个遍，专辑每每推出都收获不错的成绩。仁王专注表演，从网大到网剧，从爆米花电影到闷死人不偿命的文艺片，狐狸演啥都惟妙惟肖，演技这块拿捏得死死的。

练习生时期是最辛苦的，日复一日的唱跳，手和脚都仿佛不属于自己，什么时候出道才仍是未知之数，是仁王入行的至暗时刻。  
幸好，付出得到了回报。  
练习的间隙休息，仁王靠在墙壁上喝水，丸井却能滔滔不绝，同时给好几个交往对象发消息。  
“噗哩，你真不拍遭雷劈啊？”  
一脚踏N船的文太毫不在意，还炫耀似地把手机怼到狐狸面前。  
“给你看看我的新欢，不许嫉妒哦~”

“文太，这是家政课上做的巧克力泡芙。你喜欢的话，下次我做给你吃好吗？”  
仁王看了看左侧熟悉的头像，聊天界面顶部赫然柳生比吕士五个大字，心里突然遭受一万点暴击。  
“你什么时候出手的？哈哈哈哈真好笑。”狐狸笑得很刻意，甚至有点自我嫌弃，他故作镇定问道，“转口味了？搞上柳生这种书呆子？”  
“瞧你还会不会说话。柳生为人温柔又体贴，虽然胆子小怕鬼，但我可以罩住他嘛。最重要的是，他家政课满分耶。”  
“呵呵，赌五毛你们肯定掰。”  
“切，你这个乌鸦嘴。”

理论培训课到此结束，柳生正收拾笔记本电脑，仁王却靠了过来。  
“仁王君有不懂的地方吗？”医生问道。  
“晚上有空喝一杯吗？”  
仁王亲自开黑色保姆车，带柳生回酒店。一路上，两人没啥交流。柳生忙着给丸井打电话，聊聊工作说说情话，腻歪得旁若无人。  
到了酒店套房，仁王点了十二瓶红酒，今晚不醉不归。  
“柳生，你和文太处了快十年吧？真不敢相信呢。”  
狐狸喝了第一杯，今晚的酒有点苦涩。  
“我以为，凭他那三分钟热度，你们可能一个月不到就分手。”  
“仁王君，你不能这么说文太……”  
“瞧你紧张的，柳生，这可不像你。”  
“人是会变的。”  
仁王沉默了，给柳生又续了一杯。

房间里的人各怀心思，仁王聊了很多，也问了很多。但柳生搭话很少，闷闷地一杯接一杯。  
眼皮开始变得沉重，脑袋也逐渐无法思考，柳生敲了敲自己的额头，想站起来却跌坐回沙发上。  
仁王伸手，扶着柳生进洗手间，给他洗澡。  
两个1米8高的大男人挤在浴缸里，场面有点儿狼狈。但柳生醉得挺厉害，仁王可以随意摆弄他。

终于睡觉咯，洗完白白的柳生上床躺下，全然忘记身在何处，潜意识以为自己在世田谷的住宅。  
仁王抚上他的脸，没有眼镜，柳生看起来年轻了几岁。  
他搂着睡梦中的人，越吻越深。半梦半醒间，柳生连眼睛都没睁开，凭本能回应探进自己口腔的舌头。  
这给了仁王极大的鼓励，他想占有柳生。  
“比吕，你在引诱我呢。”  
仁王不断加深这个吻，用力索取着身下人的气息，直到柳生透不过气发出呻吟。  
欺诈师的吻一路往下，一边剥开心上人的浴袍，恶意咬了咬两颗粉色的乳头。  
“嗯唔……文太别这样……”  
文太？呵，比吕啊，我会让你记住这一夜的。噗哩。

胯下被湿热口腔包裹的一刹那，柳生忍不住发出舒服的叹息。  
仁王的舌头不仅灵巧，更富有技术，很快把医生撩拨得兴奋不已，在嘴里泄出第一发。  
演员没等他渡过不应期，立马用嘴紧紧含住整根阴茎，并模仿性交的动作，使得柳生在嘴里反复抽插。  
“呜呜……文太……慢点……”  
柳生喊着别人的名字，仁王一点都不生气。他把身下人双腿掰得更开，并稍稍抬起后腰，伸出两根手指刺入自己刚刚亲手清洗过的肛门。  
“比吕啊，你真的好狡猾呐。”  
付出的人是自己，偷偷暗恋的是自己，他却一无所知。太狡猾了，柳生比吕士。  
必须好好教训一下。

等柔软的肉穴可以容纳三根手指时，仁王扶着戴好安全套的性器，一寸一寸捅进紧窄的甬道。  
“文太……停下……”柳生小声拒绝，身体却很诚实。  
肉穴猛的一下收缩，仁王差点被逼得当场缴械。  
“放松，比吕……很快就舒服的……”  
他还想多享受一阵子呢。  
“嗯啊……啊哈……不要……再碰那里了……”  
仁王知道自己找到了，便使劲反复捅柳生的敏感点。  
“轻点……轻点……我不行了……”  
白毛狐狸笑了，抱起他的绅士背向自己，这个姿势可以让他插得更深。  
“啊……慢点……慢点嘛……”  
比吕在自己身下发情撒娇，这个认知让仁王感到非常愉悦，他便满足柳生的要求。  
小穴被反复奸淫的过程中，柳生射出了第二发。  
至于仁王，他还想多享受享受……

第二天早上，晨光透过窗帘缝隙照进套房，柳生睁开眼睛。  
仁王和自己一丝不挂睡在同一个被窝里，他终于想起昨晚的荒唐。  
“对不起呢，比吕。”  
白毛狐狸抱着他道歉，柳生却情不自禁吻上了对方的唇。  
他盯着眼前这罪孽深重的男人，内心深处的某些东西开始变质了。  
仁王嘴角浮现狡猾的微笑，如果说昨晚是他一厢情愿。那现在……  
柳生已然沦为自己的共犯。

END


End file.
